Their Worst Nightmares
by Saja Natalia
Summary: Orochimaru has decided to liven up the lives of some ninja. As his plan unfurls, the victims find themselves delving deep into their deepest fears, whether that include rejection or death.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Well, this is the first Naruto fic I've written! Yay!

Ok, I know the prologue is short, but you need to read it in order to understand what's going on with the rest of the story. Just so you know, if anything's wrong in this, it's probably because I've only read the mangas 1-6 and 8 and have seen no more than eight episodes of the anime. I rely on wikipedia and my friends for details, so if I'm wrong on something, please just let me know in a review or PM.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

---------

Their Worst Nightmares

By: SajaNatalia, a.k.a. Kasumi-kun

-----------

Prologue

-------

Orochimaru crouched at the edge of the shadows, looking down upon Konoha village. He smirked, his long tongue coming forth to lick his pale lips. The village was too quiet. Nothing was amiss, nothing at all. There needed to be something going on, just so everyone would remember their places.

Doing a complex series of symbols, Orochimaru touched the tattoo on his arm and was amused when several scrolls appeared before him. Opening them all in a specific sequence, he allowed his chakra to mingle with the powers of the scrolls and to flow into the city, infecting the houses of those he wished to torment. He laughed as a tendril of chakra touched each of his victims' sleeping minds, penetrating their weak defenses and settling among the memories that resided there.

There would be no rest for them tonight.

This was a jutsu of old, one that made the sleeping view their worst fears in vivid detail, driving the victim almost to temporary insanity. He had used this often on foes, always with great success. Tonight, Orochimaru selected only a few as his targets. Just a few ninja would wake up screaming in their beds, but he knew just a few was enough to cause some major trouble.

----------------

Author's note: Yes, I know that it would be highly difficult to do what Orochimaru just did. I also know that it would leave the user almost dead. Bear with it. Just accept the fact that he did what he did. I'm not really going to revisit it much. Just accept it and move on.

It's always nice to know what you guys think! Please review!


	2. Hinata's Worries

Author's note: Yes, it's chapter one! I've decided to start with Hinata. Don't ask me why. Anyway, she's the beginning, and I hope she's decent. Her dream isn't the best one I have in store here. Just allow it to work for you, even though it's completely odd.

Please R&R!

-----------------------------

Their Worst Nightmares

-------

Chapter 1: Hinata Hyuuga

-------

The first tendril of power wove its way among the buildings until it found the sleeping quarters of a very helpless girl. It snaked along the ground until finally crawling onto her bed and infecting her mind. The girl gasped briefly as it invaded, but otherwise showed no signs of alarm. Sifting through memory after memory, the jutsu began to take effect, finding the worst things it could use against the sleeping girl.

There was no escape for Hinata Hyuuga.

Beneath her eyelids, her opal orbs flitted back and forth, seeing the nightmare unfold before her. The jutsu stopped the victim from screaming until the torment was done, for fear of waking the target or anyone who would interfere. If it weren't for this, Hinata would have cried out as she slept.

-------

_"What do you know? You're just a stupid, good-for-nothing, wannabe kunoichi!"_

_Hinata tried to raise herself from the ground, but she found her strength had left her. Spitting out the gravel that had found its way into her mouth, she tried desperately not to cry. _

_"You can't do anything right! You're such a failure! Why can't you be more like Neji?" Hinata shook her head at the angry voice. It was wrong. There was no way she was a failure. Not completely. Suddenly, she felt a foot press her face into the ground. _

_"Don't you dare disagree with me!" The voice was cold and dead, but Hinata managed to find some sort of human part of it. It sounded familiar, that she knew._

_"Wh-who are you?" she asked, her words muffled by the ground. She yearned to know who this person was that wished only to torment her._

_"Ha!" The person laughed, leaning over so they could whisper in her ear. "You can't even tell who I am? You're truly the biggest failure I've ever seen!" They backed off again, lifting the foot from her head. "Hinata, you'll never do anything right! You're totally and completely useless!"_

_"No!" She pushed herself off of the ground and spitted out more sand. "I-I'm not useless! I'm going to do something right some day."_

_"Ha!" The person laughed again. "You think you're so great, so high and mighty! Don't you know who it is that you're talking to? Don't you want to know just who dares call you low?"_

_"Y-yes!" Hinata exclaimed, whipping around to see who stood before her. She let out a gasp, hurt more deeply by who had spoken than by any of the words that had been exchanged. _

_Standing above her was Naruto, his eyes red and his teeth morphed into fangs. She had never met this side of him, merely heard of it, but she knew that he spoke the truth at this time. Fumbling for words, she finally voiced her thoughts. "D-do you mean that, Naruto?" She already knew the answer, but she dreaded its confirmation._

_The demon Naruto laughed, his malevolent voice filling her head. "Of course I do, Hinata!" Her gaze fell and she turned to look at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. A few spilled over, dotting the ground with little bits of moisture. She felt an arm around her and heard a voice in her ear. _

_"That's okay, Hinata," it assured her. "You can always be my little failure. You're not my love, oh no, but merely my slave. You can serve me and be the perfect failure. It's okay to be weak. It's okay to be pathetic, as long as you're mine. You'll work for me, little failure."_

_Hinata tried to shake her head, she really did, but at that moment she heard the words escape her mouth, almost as if she had been taken hostage by a Mind Transfer Jutsu. _

_"Yes, master. I'll forever be your little failure."_

_"That's a good girl."_

-------

Hinata sat up in bed, tears filling her eyes. That was what she was, wasn't it? She was a failure. What was more, she was Naruto's failure. Why, oh why had she ever thought he could ever like her, let alone like her enough to accept her as his girlfriend? She was a tool to him, nothing more. She was there to do his bidding.

Flipping over, she grabbed her pillow and began to sob into it. She hated her life, hated her friends, hated herself! She hated everything!

Why had she been so foolish?

-----------------

Author's note: Yeah. That's chapter one. If there's anything wrong with it, please let me know!

Reviews are an authoress' best friend!


End file.
